uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 116
London Buses route 116 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, United Kingdom. The service is currently contracted to Transdev London. History The route started at the very beginning of 1950, on January 1. It was run by London United from Hounslow Garage. On May 3 the same year, it was extended on summer Sundays from Staines to Egham, Runnymeade, and Old Windsor. The route remained much the same until May 9 1962, when the route was extended the other end from Hounslow to Turnham Green and Hammersmith, as part of the trolleybus replacement scheme. Nearly a year later, on 8 May 1963, the Saturday service was moved to Stamford Brook Garage, but this was stopped in July 1964. From that date, the service was operated with Routemaster vehicles. At the end of 1966, the Sunday service was withdrawn and replaced by route 116A, running between Staines and Cranford. A minor change in June 1968 was a cut in Hammersmith, the route terminating at the Met Station. In 1969, the Sunday service was reintroduced, with the withdrawal of route 116A. At the end of that year, the Saturday service was withdrawn between Hounslow and Turnham Green. In September 1971, the route was converted to one person operation, the Routemasters being replaced by single deck buses, and diverted to serve Brentford; the Brenford terminal was changed two months later due to traffic congestion. In 1976, the vehicles used were replaced with new Leyland National buses. At the end of January 1983, the route was withdrawn between Hounslow and Brentford. The next year, a joint allocation with route 203 was introduced. August 1986 brought an operator change, to Westlink using Leyland Nationals, and on summer Sundays the route ran to Thorpe Park. August 1991 saw another operator change, to Tellings-Golden Miller, who interworked it with route 117, again using Leyland Nationals. The service was extended from Hounslow to Brentford, however withdrawn between Bedfont and Staines. London & Country won the contract for the route in 1993, an ran with using East Lancs Greenways, and extended from Befont to Staines. In 1996 the route was transferred back to London United when the route was cut between Ashford Hospital and Staines. From 1998 MCW Metrobuses were used. In 1999, after route 140 was transferred to Metroline, the route was operated with Leyland Olympians. 2001 saw low floor operation brought to the route, with five Dennis Dart/Plaxton Pointers used. In September 2006, the allocation moved to Hounslow Heath Garage, to make room for route 203 at Hounslow. London United was renamed Transdev London in 2005, and buses currently run with "Transdev" logos. London Bus routes - Route 116 Accessed 3 may 2008 Current route Route departing Hounslow * Hounslow Bus Station * London Road * Hounslow High Street * Douglas Road * Hanworth Road * Grove Road * Staines Road * Hounslow Heath * Staines Road * North Feltham * Staines Road * Bedfont Green * Staines Road * Town Lane * Ashford Hospital Grounds Route departing Ashford Hospital * Ashford Hospital Grounds * Town Lane * Staines Road * Bedfont Green * Staines Road * North Feltham * Staines Road * Hounslow Heath * Staines Road * Grove Road * Hanworth Road * Hounslow High Street * London Road * Hounslow Bus Station See also * List of bus routes in London * Transdev London References External links * Transport for London * London Bus Routes * Full Timetable (PDF) Category:Bus routes in London Category:Transport in Hounslow